Rebekah Orias
Rebekah Orias is the main female protagonist of Dragons of the Apocalypse. The third child of the Orias Clan, her parents had her sent to the Human World with the hope that a change of scenery will hopefully mature and help her break out of her narcissistic shell. She is the daughter of Lord and Lady Orias. She is a second-year student at Yoshino Academy in Tomi City and vice-president of the Occult Service Club. She is known as the Priestess of Heavenly Bodies due to her mastery in her Orias Clan abilities. She is the one who reincarnated both Yusei Hisaki and Erik Sinclair at the initial start of the series. Her personality often clashes with Yusei Hisaki. She is third-in-line to inherit the Orias Clan. Appearance Rebekah takes the appearance of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that flows down her back and dark violet eyes. She has light pink fair skin and being from the Dagon Clan she has two horns at the top of her head however at Yoshino Academy and in her dormitory, she typically hides them with magic. Being a Yoshino Academy student she typically adopts the standard uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a blue shoulder cape with golden accent and matching button-down corset, and a black skirt with white accents. During battle she typically adopts a royal-like battle outfit which was designed by her when she was younger which consists of a white cut-off dress with a small red cape with gold accents running through it and a black belt. She wears gold wing-like shoulder guards and a emerald pendant given to her by her mother. To finish the look she wears a black crown on her neck. Personality Rebekah Orias at the initial start of the series is shown to be a very arrogant, selfish, and prideful young woman. She cares very little for the opinions or viewpoints of others, even her own parents and has been described by some of even being a little sociopath or a little true devil to the point where even the devils of her generation have expressed fear or discomfort around her. She also enjoys to mock and insult others who annoys her, even going as far as to mock Yusei and Erik at times, which later destroys the relationship to other others. Due to the spoiling of her father she is shown to have a mass superiority complex, believing herself to be better or superior to others. She loves to look down on others but hates to be looked down on herself. She also is shown to be very snarky and hostile at times causing others around her, including her family to feel very uncomfortable around her. It was because of these traits that her father, Ashton Orias, refused to give her the Occult Service Club instead making Emily Leraje the president and Rebekah the vice president. Rebekah's selfishness is also shown by the fact that she forced Yusei and Erik to both leave their families and homes in order to enroll in Yoshino Academy with her which initially causes the strained relationship between her and Yusei at the initial start of the series and causes Erik, despite respecting her as his new King, to deep down harbor some malice towards her. Deep down, Rebekah is noted to shut down all of her emotions and feelings in order to play the role she believes she has to play in order to take the Orias clan from her niece and brother in order to become the next head. History Rebekah Orias was born to be third-in-line of the Orias Clan and her father, from the Dagon clan. However because the Dagon clan served the Orias clan as guards and servants this was seen as taboo and caused outrage so in order to keep the peace Lady Orias relieved Rebekah's father from his position as her knight and thus he lost his position among his clan allowing the two to get married, with her father settling into becoming a military general before taking a more "settled" position as Lucifer's personal guard. Rebekah's older brother and sister are both centuries above her, having both fought in the Great War and in the Devil Civil War, with her sister later becoming one of the Seven Great Satans and her brother becoming one of the top ten of the Rating Games. Because she was born so long after the two believed they would never have any more children her father admits he spoiled Rebekah to her demise causing her to develop a superiority complex, believing she was better than anyone else. Believing that her power is supreme despite not being able to use her father's clan ability. Her mother and father later decided to send her to Earth in hopes of humbling her, she lived with her brother's queen and enrolled in Kuoh Academy until she found a queen of her own and enrolled in Yoshino Academy, a prestigious boarding school in Tomi City. Attributes At the initial start of the series due to Rebekah's arrogance and laziness, she hasn't done much to hone most of her skills as a King as such, despite being considered a child of the Twilight Generation she is shown to be one of the weakest of the high-class devils. Weaknesses * Strength: Due to her lack of physical training, Rebekah is shown to be very weak when it comes to strength, at the initial start of the series she is the weakest individual of her team in terms of strength and muscle endurance, with even Erik stating he is far stronger than her. * Endurance: Due to her lack of training she tires rather quickly during fights, especially when she is low on demonic power. * Technique/Strategy: Due to her over-reliance of her demonic power she is shown to forego things like strategy in order to try to attain victory. Ignoring Erik and Emily's strategies at time and focusing simply on dominating her enemies. Strength * Magic: Her strongest attribute due to her immense amount of demonic power. Her magic is shown to be on par to minor deities. While she lacks much in terms of control and restraint she makes up for it in raw demonic power. In terms of demonic power she is also said to be one of the strongest young devils of her generation. * Speed: A product of her Dagon hermitage, Rebekah possesses a god-like amount of speed able to move as fast as the wind and leave afterimages in her wake. * Durability: Rebekah is shown to have a high amount of durability as she can take magical attacks and still get up. During the first fight when she was burned with immense fire she showed little in terms of injuries and got back up to continue the fight. * Skill: While she does have little in terms of control, she is capable of using her Power of Astrology in powerful and creative ways in order to attack her enemies head-on. This has contributed to her nickname as Priestess of Heavenly Bodies. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Rebekah possesses immense demonic power, with magic that can rival minor deities, such as grim reapers, Valkyries, or minor pagan deities. Her brother has even said she would've been better born a Bael as her magic lacks heavily in control makes up for it in complete destruction. This causes her to be one of the strongest young devils of her generation, causing her to take on the nickname of Priestess of Heavenly Bodies. Power over Astrology: The power that Rebekah inherited from her mother, the Orias clan, that allows her to manipulate celestial bodies and lunar powers for magic. She is capable of creating small balls of sun to blind or even burn their enemies, launch meteorite showers over areas, and possesses the ability to manipulate and compress gravity and space to a small degree. * Power of Celestial Sight: Her own special ability that works by her drawing power from the sun or moon, she can use this energy to see a few minutes in advance at the cost of sight in one of her eyes. This allows her to predict some of her opponents movements and to counter them. Because of Rebekah's immense demonic power plus her lack of restraints her mother has described this as a dangerous move for her, since she's playing with her normal sight. Immense Speed: Due to being from the Dagon Clan, Rebekah possesses immense speed allowing her to create after-images and to move like a speeding whirlwind. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Being trained by her father and some of her servants, Rebekah has some proficiency when it comes to hand-to-hand combat and despite being of lower strength she is shown capable of countering enemies and using their body weight against them. She was able to defeat Emily despite her advantages in strength and technique by relying on her training and demonic energy. Immense Durability: Rebekah possesses immense durability, as she is capable of taking on heavy magic attacks and continue fighting. However her weakness is shown to be immense raw physical strength. Flight: Being a devil, Rebekah can fly using two black devil wings. Equipment Horu: Rebekah's familiar takes the appearance of a eagle with capabilities such as scouting and laying traps. She typically uses her familiar to pass out contracts and to run errands for her. She got this after the Prologue, after completing the contract for the Circe Du Bellay, the Leader of the Magician Coven of New Orleans. * The eagle seems to grow with Rebekah Power and eventually gains the power to create whirlwinds that can redirect Rebekah's magic in order to confuse and strike her enemies from different angles and directions. Trivia * Her appearance if based off of Olivia from Rage of Bahamut. * She got her extra mutation piece from a devil, by challenging her to a fight and completely annihilating the girl to the point where she was in a mental hospital for a year from crippling anxiety. She is the only devil of her generation with 2 mutation pieces (a mutation pawn and a rook), having gained the second one through a underhanded duel. * Her parents were going to originally force her to give it back but the girls both signed a contract stamped by Lord Lucifer and as a result their hands were tied in the matter. * She had numerous opportunities to get a familiar from familiar forest but was too lazy and didn't want to hike through such a environment for a "over-glorified pet". * She was intentionally made to be a "little devil", a more extreme version of Aurora Lucifer. She's also similar to most of the devil children I used when creating the Young King's Alliance. And on a canon note, she's typically how most high-class devil children are described, arrogant and relying heavily on their signature clan's abilities. Her personality also shares some similarities with Abridged Kirito from Sao. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse